Brèagh Mathan
by K.Holtzman
Summary: Slash. Tig/Chibs- detailed Warnings inside. Chibs is having a shit week, a really shitty week. And Tig tries his best to make it better, plus he has a favor to return. Sequel to Cactus


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. All rights, characters and whatever else belong to Kurt Sutter and FX Studios. Only the story idea is mine, and I make no profit- monetary or otherwise- from this production. Unless you want to count the shits and giggles I get from doing it.**

_**A/N: Sequel to Cactus (please read first if you haven't.) More fluff to combat the seriousness and depressingness (?) of the series. I got really worried today so I had to save myself from drowning in it basically.**_

**Warning: Slash, m/m, some kissing' and hugging', suggestive adult themes. PG-15. Pointless/Useless reviews that provide no support or criticism will be used to feed my new imaginary bunny, his name is Alasdiar Coineanach.**

Prompt: Teddy Bear (cause who doesn't love those?)  
Pairing: Chibs/Tig  
Song: "(Let Me Be) Your Teddy Bear" -Elvis Presley, though I was listening to the Full House version (available on YouTube)

"I said go away!" Chibs snapped at that the croweater who'd been trying to push up against him for the last ten minutes. He'd ignored her at first, hoping she'd get the message. Then he warned her, and still the skank wouldn't leave him alone. Now he just _told_her to get away and still she wasn't listening.

"Get the fuck outta 'ere you stupid bitch! GET!" She finally seemed to understand, she even had a hurt almost scared look in her eye. Normally Chibs might feel a little guilty, but right now- no. He was pissed, he wanted to be pissed and he warned her.

"Hey man, really? Come on she was just-"

"Shut up! I don't want to fucking 'ear it Jax." Chibs pushed off the stool, fist swinging angrily at his sides. The eyes of his brothers were all on him, shocked by his outrage. But some days a man is allowed to be mad, and they should know when to back off.

He shouldn't be _this_ mad. It's impossible to help though. Talk about a long fucking day, first he gets shot at by some Mexi assholes, then he's run off the road by the same little fucks- his bike totaled- and then Jax wants him to go deal with some Irish pricks. _Honestly,_ Chibs thinks, _Deal with fuckin' micks after a day like that? Fuck. No. _He loves Jax, he really does, he loves all his brothers, but he can't be expected to do everything for the new king. And that's just _today_.

And like all that isn't bad enough but then there's Tig, fuckin' _Tig._The man probably causes the most problems for Chibs, he's so damn confusing. Chibs can't figure out what the guy's doing, 'cause even Tig doesn't know. Their argument that morning had not been how Chibs wanted to start the day, punches were thrown and hurtful things said, more hurtful than any of the guys witnessing would ever know. Chibs should know by now, any morning starting off with a fight with Tig only signified one fucking bad day.

Chibs strutted out the lot- he was definitely walking today- remembering the fight he had with Tig. He doesn't remember _what_they were fighting about, he doesn't remember the words, he just remembers the look in Tig's eyes, the pain- probably a look he mirrored. Yet like idiots they continued to fight. It was pathetic quite honestly, and that's where he felt guilty.

He was always praised about keeping a cool head, yet he never understood why. Its days like these he wants to tear off the leash and shoot every damn person within a mile. Wait, why was he walking? He lived at least 5 miles from the lot, home be damned there's no way he's going out that far- he should've grabbed the van.

Chibs slumped down onto the curb, fumbling for a pack of cigars and lighting up one, his hands are shaking so bad even clenching them into a fist didn't help. Burning anger was starting to wear down into a droning exhaustion. That street bench a few steps to the right seemed very tempting at the moment, a nice place to curl up and sleep.

An engine being revved broke the silence of his mind, his tired eyes glancing up from the ash on the ground to find a leathered up man dismounting a bike, curls blowing in the wind as he walked with purpose towards Chibs, hurried and accurate.

Chibs rolled to his feet, gears already turning, plotting things out. They were gonna either work this out or have another go right in the middle of the street- honestly Chibs was too tired for either. Chibs stomped out his cigarette, his sunglasses sliding down his nose.

"Tig." Tig raised an eyebrow at that, crossing the last few feet to Chibs, the way he kept looking up and down the street made Chibs felt a slight unease. "Well you gonna say-"  
Chibs' words fell off with a grunt, his chest strained as Tig flung his arms around him, squeezing tight. "Tiggy?" Tig pulled back, avoiding Chibs eyes, his toe tapping the ground nervously, and hand rubbing the back of his head. If Chibs didn't know any better he'd say the man's cheeks were tinged pink and he was embarrassed.

"Uh, can we talk?"

"Oh like this mornin' never 'appened?" Tig shrunk back, pulling into himself.

"Home. Alright? Home first then you can rib me all ya want." Chibs let his eyes linger on Tig, Chibs really didn't know what was going on but something with Tig was off- he was hiding something.

"What are you 'iding?" Tig's gaze snapped up to him, Chibs obviously hit the nail on the head.

"Just come on." Tig grabbed Chibs arm and the Scot allowed himself to be led to Tig's bike. The man straddled the Dyna and looked toward Chibs expectantly.

"Oh fuck no." Chibs stuttered, taking a step back.

"Oh come on, don't be such a pussy."

"That's just it Tig, I ain't a chick. I am NOT riding bitch."

"Just get on."

"No."

"Chibs, bro come on; it'll be a ten minute ride."

"I don't care, I ain't doing it."

"Why not?" Tig threw his hands up, when did Chibs become such a bitchy whiner? "What? You think I'm gonna think differently of you? Gonna lose your manhood?'

"Hell no!" Chibs stamped his foot, he could tell by the smirk on Tig's face that the man was pushing buttons, a favorite past time of his. "I just..."

"Get on." Chibs didn't move, Tig couldn't believe how childish he was acting. "You wanna walk?"

"No but-"

"Get. On." Chibs shot him a glare over his glasses, glanced at a nearby car like he was calculating how long it would take him to break in and hotwire it before the cops showed. He turned back to Tig and let out a huff of breath.

"Fine." Chibs muttered. Tig grinned as Chibs climbed on, passing him the spare helmet, earning yet another glare.

After some minor coaxing Tig finally got the Scot to wrap his arms around Tig and they sped off towards Chibs apartment, it was farther away than Tig's, but that just meant farther from the clubhouse and its troubles.

Chibs had to admit, riding around with Tig between him and the bike was amazing, Tig's warm, lithe body between his legs, sharing the warmth as they faced the cold wind on the road, it all lightened his mood a bit. Maybe the solution to a bad day was just being with Tig.  
They climbed off the Dyna simultaneously, Chibs still pouting though he was slightly curious as to why they were at his apartment and not Tig's. "Jesus and you say I pout." Tig muttered, shaking his head at Chibs before going inside the apartment and Chibs had to wonder how the guy got a key; then he noticed the broken window- well there's one mystery solved and Chibs had to make a mental note to get Tig back for that.

Chibs entered the apartment, locking the door behind him- an old habit- and walked inside cautiously. Suddenly having Tig in here alone with him, hidden somewhere made him tense and uncomfortable, but at the same time a touch excited.

"Tig?"

"Bedroom." _Of course you are. _Chibs couldn't keep the wry smile of his face- a smile that disappeared when he entered what he _thought_ was his bedroom.  
Technically it was still his bedroom, just covered in..._teddy bears. _

"What the?"

"It's nice isn't it?" Tig grinned arms spread wide. Chibs didn't know what to say, he felt out of place. And Tig looked out of place too, a tall, intimidating, leathered up biker standing in a sea of teddy bears. That thought alone made him laugh.

"Tiggy," Chibs ran his hand down his beard thoughtfully, not sure what to say. "What, what is all this?"

"Bears. Teddy bears lots of teddy bears." Tig shrugged, the grin never disappearing from his face.

"I can see that, I'm old not blind."

"You ain't old." Tig stepped towards him, finger sliding down the leather of his cut, head tilted to the side, eyes sparkling in mischief.

Filip raised an eyebrow, he still wanted an explanation- no matter what thoughts entered his head at the close proximity of Tig's body, the things he could do to that body.

"I just thought, after all the shit you've put up with lately, the club, Roosevelt, the Mexis, the Irish, that jerk at the hardware store..."

"You."

"...Me..." Tig swat Chibs' chest, mock anger in the action. "Just thought you could use something to brighten your day."

"This sounds a bit familiar."

"It should. Just returning the favor." Tig turned around, floating over to the bed, plucking a gray teddy dressed in a kilt.

"Really? A kilt?" Chibs asked meeting Tig just as he turned around.

"Yeah, cheesy I know. I just-" Tig was cut off by Chibs lips, soft and firm on his own, a moan escaping his chest. Chibs pulled back, giving the kilt teddy bear a pat.

"Brèagh mathan."

"Uh...Gesundheit."

"Ha, no, it's Gaelic."

"I figured, assumed you said something 'bout the bear."

"Yeah." Chibs drew out his response, eyes flicking up to Tig, a smirk on his face- one that had Tig raising a questioning eyebrow. "Just not that bear. I believe you owe me something." Chibs kissed Tig again, this time rougher, all tongue and teeth, pressing Tig back step by step towards the bed.

_Best make up gift ever,_ Chibs thought as the small kilt bear slipped from Tig's fingers.

_**A/N: Brèagh mathan is Scots Gaelic for beautiful bear- roughly, or so the internet told me (If you know otherwise please say so in a review or a PM) - and if you can just speak Scots Gaelic anyway, PM me. Seriously.**_

_**I'm on a Gaelic binge recently - I know.**_

**_Reviews make me grin!_**

**_Stay Frosty._**


End file.
